homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Jacobs
Robert Jacobs is the main protagonist in Homefront. He is a former Marine pilot recruited by the American Resistance. Pre-war In January 2025, Jacobs traveled from his home in Colorado to Los Angeles to interview with the Greater Korean Republic's consulate office for a helicopter pilot job he saw advertised. On January 14, the day before the EMP blast, Jacobs was about to see a faux faith healer show at the L.A. Arena (formerly known as the Staples Center) but was persuaded not to by Ben Walker, the protagonist from the novel Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. Jacobs was on his way home when the EMP was activated. Joining the Resistance In 2027, Jacobs is arrested from his make-shift home by the KPA for failing to answer drafts from the Korean Occupation forces and is taken on a prison bus to be sent to a reeducation camp in Alaska. After witnessing several horrendous acts committed by the KPA, his bus is purposely flipped over and Robert is taken to safety by American Resistance members Connor Morgan, Rianna, and Hopper Lee. Jacobs, without any choice, is forced into the Resistance after killing Korean soldiers, and is given the task of helping the Resistance as their helicopter pilot so that they can obtain and protect jet fuel stolen from the Koreans, that will then be delivered to the United States Armed Forces in their counter assault on San Francisco. Jacobs is rescued after Korean troops fail to recapture him on the first mission and taken into Montrose, Colorado, where he is introduced to Resistance leader Boone Karlson. Boone gives him a tour of their hideout, the Oasis. In Montrose, he goes deep behind enemy lines with Connor, Rianna, and Hopper to retrieve tracking beacons that they plan to planting on a fuel truck, so that they can trace the fuel truck to a convoy that is to be captured. After the mission, the Resistance returns to the Oasis and are shocked to find that the Koreans have discovered their hideout and have murdered everyone, including Boone. They also witness the Koreans killing Americans in Montrose as a payback for the Resistance's actions. Jacobs and the Resistance decide to continue their plan and broke through the Korean-built wall surrounding Montrose, but have no other choice than to destroy their own Goliath packed with C4, and they set out to find the fuel tanks. Getting the Tankers Jacobs and the Resistance travel to a survivalist compound in Utah where the inhabitants hold a helicopter, in which Boone had arranged a deal with the survivalists for the helicopter; however, the survivalists are mildly dangerous and out of their minds, and don't follow Boone's arrangement due to Boone's untimely death and after the Resistance refused to leave Rianna to the survivalists as "collateral", forcing Jacobs and the Resistance to fight through and steal their helicopter to get to the fuel tanks. Jacobs destroys Korean vehicles protecting the tankers before the Resistance hijacks them. Jacobs then gives the Resistance air cover until they reach California and meet up with the United States Armed Forces that were planning to attack San Francisco. San Francisco Jacobs took part in the fighting at the Golden Gate Bridge alongside the Resistance. Unable to land on the bridge, Jacobs, along with Connor fight their way to it. Jacobs was thrown off the bridge by a missile, but manages to catch himself and get unto the catwalks below. He fights his way behinds enemy lines, while his friends assumed he was dead. Resurfacing on the bridge, he takes out the Sentry guns that were pinning down the Americans. The United States Armed Forces then attacked Anti-Aircraft guns that have been eliminating their air support. After capturing the Anti-Aircraft guns on the bridge, the Resistance drove a Humvee to the opposite side where they are attacked by an enemy Goliath. Jacobs destroys it, also causing their vehicle to topple over as they see Korean reinforcements driving up the bridge. The United States Air Force can not identify the enemy targets until Conner signals their target with a flare and so they are able to destroy the enemy reinforcements, at the cost of his life. Jacobs survives the explosion and the Americans proceed with their assault in San Francisco. Trivia *Throughout Homefront, Jacobs was in several cinematic situations which he survived from falling off from high elevations. Such as his survival from nearly falling off of the Golden Gate Bridge, in which Hopper quipped as "The fifth thing Jacobs fallen off and lived." Category:Homefront characters Category:Playable characters Category:American Resistance members